1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a gamma voltage generator adapted in a source driver. More particularly, the present invention relates to a gamma voltage generator adapted in a source driver and a source driver adapted in a display panel.
2. Description of Related Art
A liquid crystal display (LCD) is a device that displays images by controlling transmittance of incident light emitted from a light source using optical anisotropy of liquid crystal molecules and polarization characteristics of a polarizer. Recently, the application of LCD has expanded since lightweight, slim size, high resolution and large screen size can be implemented in LCD which have low power consumption.
In general, LCD has a narrow viewing angle as compared to other display devices because light is transmitted only along a light-transmitting axis of liquid crystal molecules to display images. Some technologies form a plurality of pixels regions in a sub-pixel, driving them independently, and applying different voltages to the respective divided pixels. Thereby side-visibility can be improved, since each pixel region is charged with different levels of voltage and the light transmitting axis of the liquid crystal molecule is controlled in various directions. Therefore, a gamma voltage generator is required for generating different gamma voltages.